The proposed research is designed to elucidate the determinants and consequences of "non-visual" ocular behavior, particularly gaze shifts and ocular motility. Gaze behavior has most often been studied from the perspective of social interaction, while ocular motility has been studied in relation to cognitive processes. Recent research, however, indicates that gaze behavior is also affected by cognitive activity, suggesting that the distinction between gaze behavior and ocular motility may be questionable. The proposed research will examine the role of cognitive and social factors in ocular behavior by studying gaze shift and ocular motility under a variety of conditions. Particular attention will be paid to interference theories of gaze behavior. The notion that gaze shifts occur in order to reduce interference with cognitive activity created by visual input will be tested by observing ocular behavior under different conditions of visual input, and also by seeing whether such input interferes with cognitive functioning when gaze shifts cannot be used to avoid such input. Studies of the specific mechanisms by which social stimuli affect ocular behavior are also planned. Measures of pertinent individual differences will also be included, as will procedures designed to assess the stability across subjects of various parameters of ocular behavior. The ultimate goal of this research program is to understand the role of ocular behavior in everyday life, and to explore the implications of ocular behavior in cognitive and interpersonal processes.